wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/148
A Dinner Is Held In Honor Of The Greatest Maverick Ever= *Obama: Clap harder if you want Senator McCain's head to explode! *McCain: Oh, oh, it's almost there.... [[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 18:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *McCain gives a taste of his new pastime, Mime. Obama applauds McCain's Man against invisible wall-[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 14:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *McCain: Is my tie on straight? Obama: Shut up and smile. --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 17:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) =Joe Biden Takes The Oath Of Office Of Vice President= *Biden plagiarizes Oath as dignitaries look on-[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 14:11, 30 January 2009 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Takes The Oath Of Office Of President= * Chief Justice John Roberts: "Repeat after me... I, Barak Hussein Obama... will pay back the five bucks that I owe to John Roberts, who is the most awesome Chief of Justice in the world, I apologize that I didnt vote for him back when he was to be appointed, and I realize that I was wrong and Chief Justice John Roberts was right... :Obama: ... --[[User:Mutopis|Mutopis]] 24:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) =The Greatest Vice President Ever Leaves Washington= * Photographic proof that he was actually The Penguin in disguise. Nwaaaaa. [[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 14:00, 26 January 2009 (UTC) *You wouldn't prosecute an old man for War Crimes, wouldja?-[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 14:12, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *Dum dum de dum dum de dum dum de dum DUM DUM DUM DUM DE DUM DUM DE DUM! --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 17:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Leaves Washington= * "Quick, lets get out of here before he find out we didnt pay the bill!!!" --[[User:Mutopis|Mutopis]] 17:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *"SUCK IT!" --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 17:44, 5 February 2009 (UTC) =The New President, Vice President And Their Wives Wave Goodbye To The Greatest President Ever= * "Good riddance, I though he would never leave..." --[[User:Mutopis|Mutopis]] 17:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) * "Michelle, why isn't it going off? WHY ISN'T THE FREAKING BOMB GOING OFF?" --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 17:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC) =The President And First Lady Dance At The Commander-In-Chief Inaugural Ball= President Obama is dancing with Army Sgt. Margaret Herrera and the First Lady is dancing with Marine Corps Sgt. Elidio Guillen * Sgt. Guillen - ''Sigh''.... She even smells like fine chocolate.... [[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 13:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) =The Vice President Dances With His Wife At The Commander-In-Chief Inaugural Ball= *I'm not just a member of Hair Club for Men, I married my doctor!-[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 14:14, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *Just keep smiling and we may get through this. Step, step, dip and TURN! --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 17:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama's First Full Day In Office= *Obama: wassuuuuuuup!!! --[[User:Mutopis|Mutopis]] 24:11, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Hello, yes....is this Dominos? --[[User:Sneakers|Sneakers]] 07:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) *"Okay, no, I can't talk. Mom, no, I have to-wait, what? No. I've got to put my jacket on before they take the photo. Okay. Alrigh-OKAY, Mom. Love you too. Bye. Time for the photo yet? Cheese!" --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 17:50, 5 February 2009 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Re-Takes The Oath= * Chief Justice John Roberts: "Repeat after me... I, Barak Smartypants Obama, do solemnly swear..." :Obama: "Roberts... knock it off..." --[[User:Mutopis|Mutopis]] 24:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) * Obama: Where's the Bible? Roberts: Well, we had one, but it kinda burst into flames when you showed up. Anywho, repeat after me... --[[User:DorkVader|DorkVader]] 17:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) =Hat-Maker's Creation Gets Raves